Hero
by DD1980
Summary: My take on what the first episode of season 7 of Smallville could be like.


Title: Hero  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, so don't sue.  
Summary: Nothing much to say but that it's based on the first episode of season 7. Well my take of what might happen.

**Hero**

Clark had been thrown through the cement wall of the dam and he landed in a field. When he looked up he saw Bizarro smirk at him, and then fly away. So he super sped back to the dam to get Lionel but when he walked in his super hearing picked up on a heartbeat and sobbing. He followed to where it was coming from and saw Lois covered in blood. He thought she was seriously hurt but then he saw she was cradling an unconscious Chloe in her arms and was crying openly, something Clark had never seen her do, it tore his heart to shreds.

He walked over, checked for a pulse on Chloe and was very sad when he didn't feel one. Clark then slowly wrapped his arms around Lois; both grieving for the loss of someone they both loved so much. They remained kneeling next to Chloe's body holding each other until Clark heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see who was coming and felt relieved to see Lionel with some paramedics.

The paramedic knelt down, placed two fingers on Chloe's neck feeling for her pulse. He stood up a few seconds later, looked at Lionel and shook his head sadly. Lionel knelt down and placed a hand on Lois and Clark's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Lois and Clark but she's gone." He said tenderly.

Clark nodded his head knowingly, looked at Lois who had tears running down her face and then stood up holding Chloe in his arms. Without any words spoken Lois nodded at Clark and watched sadly as he placed Chloe on the gurney and covered her face over with the sheet. He then walked back to Lois and she cuddled into his warm and comforting embrace. They walked, holding each other, behind the gurney and watched them place her body inside a black van before driving away.

The sheriff wanted to question them about why they were at the dam but Lionel spun a story that they were there looking for Chloe because she was missing. The sheriff accepted the story and let Lois and Clark go. Clark told Lois he wanted to take her to the hospital, just make sure she was ok.

Lois wasn't in the mood to fight him, so she let him take her to the hospital to see a doctor. They found she had a slight concussion, which they said must have happened sometime at the dam. They were also curious about all the blood on her jacket and stomach when there weren't any marks on her body. So she has to stay in hospital overnight for observation.

A few hours later Clark was sitting on the bed holding Lois as she sat there in silence. He wasn't used to her not talking and calling him Smallville but he knew she was shutting herself off because she was grieving for her cousin and best friend. Suddenly, Clark turned his head to the side because his super hearing picked up on someone screaming. It was a muffled sound as if their mouth was covered or something. He kissed Lois on the fore head, pulled out of her embrace and walked out of the room, following where the sound was coming from. He was shocked to that he ended up outside of the hospital morgue.

Clark looked around to make sure nobody was watching and then slowly entered the room, still following the muffled screaming. He was nervous being in a room surrounded by death but also because he knew this is where his friend Chloe had been brought. Suddenly the screaming stopped and he heard a banging sound. He followed to where it was coming from and was stunned to find himself outside of one of the morgue freezers. Unsure of what to do, he stepped back for a few minutes but the banging and the muffled screaming continued.

So he stepped forward, placed his hand on the handle and opened it up. He was a little perturbed when he saw a body moving around and screaming. He pulled the draw out; slowly unzipped the bag and what he saw made him both surprised and happy at the same time.

"Chl . . . Chloe?" He asked breathless.

"Clark! Oh, my god." Chloe exclaimed sitting up. She was scared from being enclosed in the bag and she had no idea why she had been.

"But you're . . . supposed to be—"

"Supposed to be what, Clark?" She looked at him curiously. "Could you help me down please?" She stuttered because she was shivering.

Clark helped her down, continuously staring at her in shock. Then she saw she was naked and quickly ran over and covered herself with a sheet. She looked around her surroundings and saw she was at the hospital morgue. Chloe was looking at Clark and saw he was in shock so she walked toward him slowly and carefully touched his cheek with her hand.

Clark felt her touch his cheek and he knew it was real, that he wasn't still at Lois's bedside asleep. He grasped her hand in his and looked at her smiling. He winked at her, super sped out and re appeared a few seconds later with some clothes of hers. While she got dressed Clark explained everything that had happened and how it happened. She was surprised but also elated to know what her meteor power was.

"So maybe, while I was announced dead my body was healing itself." Chloe said stepping out dressed in a pair of jeans, shirt and jacket.

"That would be the best explanation." He smiled at her and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm just glad you're still here with us. Oh, my god! Lois is going to be so excited and you're going to be able to snap her out of her silence." Clark chuckled.

"How am I going to explain this to her Clark? How am I going to explain this to the hospital?" Chloe inquired pulling out of his arms. She was frightened she was going to be experimented on again by Lex and his doctors.

"I don't know Chloe," He looked at her, "but we'll figure it out. Now I believe you have a cousin who needs to see you."

"Yeah." Chloe smiled and took a big breath.

They closed the freezer draw and walked over to the glass door leading into the hospital hallway. They made sure the coast was clear and exited, heading towards Lois room. They stood outside the door looking in through the window and saw Lois still sitting in the same position as she was when he left her. But they saw she wasn't in the room alone, Lionel was sitting in a chair next to her.

"Just wait here Chloe. I'll go in first, so she doesn't get scared." Chloe nodded her head, while wondering what Lionel was doing there.

She watched as Clark walked in and Lionel stood up and they shook hands. She was curious as to what they were talking about but when she saw Lionel lock gazes with her, she knew they were talking about her. Clark sat down on the bed next to Lois and Chloe watched as Lois wrapped herself in Clark's embrace as if it were a normal thing. She then saw the door open and Lionel walk over toward her.

"Miss Sullivan, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thank you Mr. Luthor. Although, I don't know how I'm going to explain to Lois or the hospital how I'm alive so suddenly." Chloe said still watching Lois and Clark.

"Leave that to me. I'll take of it for you." He said sincerely.

Chloe turned to him and said "thank you. I don't why you're helping but thank you anyway."

"You're welcome." They both see Clark gesturing for Chloe to come inside.

"Go on, I'll go and take of things, while you reunite with your cousin." Lionel touched her shoulder tenderly and walked away.

Clark looks at Chloe as she walks through the door and walks over to the other side of the bed. She grasps Lois hand in her own and watches as Lois looks at her.

"Hi Lo." She sees Lois is frightened so she touches her cheek tenderly, to let her know it's really her.

Lois looks at Clark and then back at Chloe, surprised and curious about how it was possible.

"Chl . . . Chloe?" Lois asks in a trembling voice.

"Yes Lo, it's really me."

"But h . . .How? You were dead. I felt no pulse and your body was cold." Lois looked at Clark and than back at Chloe. "I don't understand."

Chloe looked at Clark and then sat up next to Lois and explained everything to her. Lois was shocked to know that Chloe had a meteor power but she wasn't scared. Chloe was relieved that Lois said it doesn't change how she feels about her.

Clark stood watching them embrace and share an emotional reunion. He was glad that Chloe was alive and with them and that he hadn't lost any of his best friends. He knew he was going to have to keep a close eye on Chloe and Lois now because he loved them and doesn't want any harm to come to either of them. He walked over and embraced them both.

The three of them sat on the bed hugging, laughing and crying. Everything was once again as it should be.


End file.
